Muppets on Broadway
Muppets on Broadway is an upcoming second sequel to 2011's "The Muppets" and 2014's "Muppets Most Wanted" and the 9th Muppet movie, in cooperation with The Jim Henson Company and co-produced by Jim Henson Pictures, with many similarities of the 1984 Sony/TriStar film, [http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/The_Muppets_Take_Manhattan Muppets Take Manhattan]. The plot for this movie is that the Muppets are trying to buy a Broadway theater for a Muppet musical as they stay at the Happiness Hotel in New York. Bret MacKenzie and Nick Stroller return to be writing for this movie. The human cast include Hugh Jackman (John Potts), Jennifer Connelly (Linda Potts), and Ariel Winter (Juliet Potts). Plot After the events of Muppets Most Wanted, the Muppets decide to do a next sequel about themselves who come to New York City to stay at the Happiness Hotel infested with Muppets while trying to get their musical variety show on Broadway. The theater inside the hotel has acts featuring the Zucchini Brothers, Wayne and Wanda, Bobby Benson's Baby Band, a melodrama with Miss Poogy, Uncle Deadly, and Wayne, Bouncing Borcelino Brothers, Elvises performing "Suspicious Minds", Lubbock Lou's Jug Huggers jug band, etc. More info coming soon. Human Cast *Hugh Jackman as John Potts *Jennifer Connelly as Linda Potts *Ariel Winter as Julie Potts Guest Star Cameos *Jason Alexander, *Cedric the Entertainer, *Steve Martin, *George Clooney *Mindy Kaling, *Bill Hader *Madison Pettis *Glenn Close *Jane Krakowski *Idina Menzel, *Santino Fontana *Kristin Chenoweth *Mayor Michael Bloomberg *Whoopi Goldberg *Lilla Crawford *Jon Hamm, *''Muppet Cameos'' *Stephanie D'Abruzzo John Tartaglia and Julianne Buescher as dancers *Joey Mazzarino as Man on the phone *John Tartaglia as Tuba player *Martin P. Robinson Pam Arciero Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Peter Linz, Paul McGinnis, and Noel MacNeal as Street residents Muppet Characters *''Muppet Characters'' (speaking) *80's Robot, Afghan Hound, Alynda, Andy and Randy Pig, Angel Marie, Angelo, Animal, Annie Sue, Aretha, Babies, Baskerville, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beard, Beauregard, Bertha, Behemoth, Beautiful Day Monster, Bill (frog), Bill the Bubble Guy, Big Mean Carl, Blind Pew, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bouncing Borcelino Brothers, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Brewster, Brool the Minstrel, Bubba, Bubba the Rat, Camilla, Captain Pighead, Carter, Catgut, Chickens, Chip, Clifford, Constantine, Crazy Harry, Crocodile, Cue Card Monster, Cynthia Rose, David Hoggselhoff, Debbie, Denise, Digit, Doglion, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dragon, Droop, Elephant, Elvises, Emily Bear, Fazoobs, Fish, Flash, Flaubert, Flower-Eating Monster, Floyd Pepper, the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Foo-Foo, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Gaffer, George the Janitor, Gil (frog), Giraffe, Gloria Estefan (penguin), Goat, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Gramps, Grizzly Bear, Harold (woodpecker), Hilda, Hobos, Howard Tubman, Janice, Jill (frog), Johnny Fiama, J.P. Grosse, J.G., Kangaroo, Kermit, Kevin Arker, Leon, Lew Zealand, Lindbergh, Link Hogthrob, Lion, Lips, Lou, Louis Kazagger, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mahna Mahna, Marvin Suggs, Mean Mama, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mo Frackle, the Mutations, Muppy, The Newsman, Nigel the Conductor, Nigel the Director, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Joe, Old Tom, Owl, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pigeons, Pigs, Pokey, Pops, Rats, Righton Bird, Rizzo, Robin, Rowlf, Sal Minella, Sam Eagle, Scooter, Seymour, Singing Food, Skeeter, Slim Wilson, Statler and Waldorf, Snowths, Spamela Hamderson, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Thog, Thingy-Thing, Timmy Monster, Uncle Deadly, Unicorn, Vicki, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Whaddayasay Bird, Whatnots, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Zebra, Zeke, Zippity Zap, Zondra, Zoot *''Background Muppets'' (non-speaking) *Ace Yu, Alligators, Aliens, Alien Gonzos, Albatross, Angus McGonagle, Agnes Stonewick, Artie Springer, Armadillo, Baby Koozebanians, Baby Tree Creature, Badger, Bananas, Bats, Bears, Beastie, Beaver, Beggar, Begoony, Beth Bear, Betina Cratchit, Betsy Bird, Belinda Cratchit, Big Head, The Birdman, Bison, Black Dog, Blotch, Bluebirds (including the Early Bird), Bossy Boots, the Bossmen, Bugsy Them, Bulls, Butane, Cactuses, Calico, Camel, Candle, Cats, Cecil Bear, Cinders, Chester Rat, Chopped Liver, Clams, Clarissa, Clodhoppers, Cockatoo, Colleen Barker, Cosmic Fish, Cows, Crab, Croaker, Dead Tom, Deer, Dodo Bird, Dogs, Dolphins, Donkey, Ducks, Earl, Edgar Bear, Eugene the Tuba Player, Fast Eddie, Fish Singer, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flowers, Fox, Frogs, Gawky Birds, Geri and the Atrics, Gertha, Ghosts, Gimley, Gimley's Boss, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Gnu, Goggles, Gorillas, Grump, Hippopotamus, Horses, Iguana, Inkspots, Jacques Roach, James Bobin Muppet, Jones, Jowls, Julie the Flamingo, Jeremiah Tortoise, Koala, Koozebanian Phoob, Laughing Boy, Laundress, Lamont the Sloth, Lemur, Lenny the Lizard, Leah the Fruit Bat, Llama, Lobsters, Mad Dog, Male Koozebanian, Masterson Rat, Merdlidops, Mice, Mickey Moose, Miss Belle, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mr. Poodlepants, Mrs. Applebee, Mrs. Dilber, Monica the Musk Ox, Moray, Mudwell Mudbunny, Murray the Minstrel, Muppets Tonight band accordion-player, Muppets Tonight band bass-player, Muppets Tonight band drummer, Muppets Tonight band violinist, Norman (ram), Octopus, One-Eyed Jack, Ostrich, Parrots, Pervical Bear, Pelican, Peter Cratchit, Pearl the Pika, Platypus, Poison Cackler, Polar Bear, Porcupine, Prairie Dogs, Quongo the Gorilla, Rabbits, Raccoons, Real Old Tom, Red monster pirate, Rhinoceros, Rover Joe, Scruffy, Sea Lion, Shaky Sanchez, Shark, Sheep, Shakes, Shirley, Skunk, Snakes, Sopwith the Camel, Sprocket, Spotted Dick, Squirrels, Tatooey Rat, Talking Busts, Terri Springer, Thompson's Gazelle, Thor, Troy, Tiger, Tortoise, Trumpet Girl, Turtle, Turkey, Ubergonzo, Undertaker, Vulture, Walleye Pike, Wally, Walrus, Wander McMooch, Water Buffalo, Weather Guy, Wesley, Whaddyasay Bird, Whale, Winny, Wolf, Wolfhound, Yellow monster pirate, Yak, Zelda Rose * Sesame Street Muppets (speaking): '' *Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Grover, Oscar the Grouch Muppet Performers *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Foo-Foo, Statler, Beaker, Lips, Flash, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Bean Bunny, Andy Pig, Green Frackle, Goat, Captain Pighead, Zeke, Timmy Monster, Fazoob 1 *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam Eagle, Marvin Suggs, George the Janitor, Baby, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Flower-Eating Monster, Mean Mama, Bert, Grover, Oscar the Grouch *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf, Baby, Chip, Randy Pig, Muppy, Digit, Lubbock Lou, Fazoob 2 *Bill Barretta as Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, one of the Elvises, Johnny Fiamma, Pepe the King Prawn, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Behemoth, Bill the Bubble Guy, Doglion, Baby, Lead Hobo Muppet, Mahna Mahna, Howard Tubman, David Hoggselhoff, Seymour, Flaubert, Righton Bird, Angel Marie, Zippity Zap, Unicorn *Peter Linz as Walter, Skeeter, Baby, Droop, Snowth, Gloria Estefan (penguin), Purple Frackle, Baskerville, Thingy-Thing, Whatnot, Luncheon Counter Monster, Catgut *David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Miss Poogy, Sal Minella, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Seymour, Mildred Huxtetter, Gorgon Heap, Ohboy Bird, Old Joe, Blue Frackle, Nigel the Director, Owl, Fazoob 4, Cookie Monster *Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Robin the Frog, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, '80s Robot, Beard, Emily Bear, Constantine, Snowth, Whaddayasay Bird, Miss Mousey, Harold the Woodpecker, J.P. Grosse, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Giraffe, Slim Wilson, Aretha, Brool Minstrel, Grizzly Bear, Louis Kazagger, Fazoob 3, Big Bird (voice) *Alice Dinnean as Hilda, Wanda, Baby, Alynda, Ohreally Bird, Gaffer, Cynthia Rose, Whatnot, Bertha, Lou *Ryan Dillon as Clifford, Leon, Lion *Rebecca Wilson (dancer) - Kermit (alternate puppeteer) *Tyler Bunch as Thog, Blind Pew, Angelo, Baby, Hobo, Old Tom, Bill (frog), Zebra, Gramps, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, J.G. *Jennifer Barnhart as Big Bird #1 (body performer) *Carey Stinson as Big Bird #2 (body performer) *Liam Arker as Kevin Arker *NY Muppet Performers: Martin P. Robinson (Zucchini Brother), Carmen Osbahr (Baby), Joey Mazzarino (Zuchinni Brother), Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Vicki, Pink Frackle, Jill (frog)), John Tartaglia (Zucchini Brother and Rat), Pam Arciero (Afghan Hound and Chicken), Julianne Buescher (Yolanda Rat, Denise, Debbie, Youknow Bird), Louise Gold (Annie Sue, Kangaroo) *Additional NY Muppet Performers : Anthony Asbury (Mutation, Carter), Heather Asch, Billy Barkhurst (Ernie, Nigel the Conductor, Gil (frog)), Jake Bazel, Carol Farabee (Ernie's right hand), Lisa Buckley, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (Spamela Hamderson, Chicken and Zondra), Melissa Creighton, Frankie Cordero (Pokey), Jodi Eichelberger, James Godwin (Mo Frackle), BJ Guyer (Cue Card Monster), Andy Hayward (Beautiful Day Monster), Patrick Holmes (Timmy Monster), Haley Jenkins, John Kennedy (Baby), Jim Kroupa (Miss Kitty), Michael Latin, Michael Lisa, Amanda Maddock, David Matthew Feldman, Ed May (Mutation), Tracie Mick, Paul McGinnis (Baby), Lara MacLean, Noel MacNeal (Baby), Marc Petrosino, Andy Stone, Ian Sweetman, Eric Wright, Chris Thomas Hayes *LA Muppet Performers: David Barclay, Tim Blaney, Kevin Carlson , Nathan Danforth , Tanya Haden, Patrick Johnson, Sean Johnson, Brian Jones, Donna Kimball, James Murray, Tim Lagasse, Bruce Lanoil (Hobo), Drew Massey, Ted Michaels, Michael Oosterom, Karen Prell, Michael Quinn, Brett O'Quinn, Michelan Sisti, David Skelly, Allan Trautman, Victor Yerrid, Art Vega, Alex Villa (Rat), Chase Woolner Songs Trivia *The Happiness Hotel of New York (formerly the Muppet Hotel), a free hotel but not always dissipating as the one in London, has 4000 deluxe rooms, four restaurants including a buffet, a swimming pool and waterpark, a petting farm, a 5,000,000 gallon aquarium, a concert, an IMAX movie theater, a nightclub, a comedy club, eight ballrooms, a convention center, a conference room, a video arcade, a live stage theater, a spa, a business center, a fitness center, a transit station with a bus, taxi, and shuttle, a pet resort, and even a monster resort. *Skeeter makes her official non-animated debut in the Muppets franchise. Her puppet is recycled from a Scooter puppet from 2002-2010 and she resembles what she really looks like in Muppet Show Family Reunion comic miniseries issues. *This movie will be filmed at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York City, New York (that is where Sesame Street is taped since 1992). *The obscure characters from ''Fraggle Rock (including Sprocket) and "Dog City" make their first appearance on a Muppet film since Muppet Treasure Island when The Jim Henson Company, who owns Fraggle Rock and "Dog City", gives Disney permission to use them for this movie as background characters. *Some members of the Borcelino Brothers were recycled from Captain Pighead, David Hoggselhoff, and early versions of Andy and Randy Pig of "Muppet Classic Theater". *Working titles for this movie include "The Muppets 3" and "The Muppets...Once Again". *A new full-body Muppet debuts in this movie: this time a full-body Muppet elephant that is manipulated by two Muppeteers, one performing in the front using his arm to manipulate its trunk (like Marty Robinson and (the late) Jerry Nelson performing Snuffleupagus on "Sesame Street") and an additional one performing in the back. *A very large Muppet dragon takes about five Muppeteers to operate it. *Big Bird will have two duplicates: one for Jennifer Barnhart for most of the film, and the other for Carey Stinson for quick entrances and exits. Photos Muppet production ideas Behind the scenes photos Muppets on Broadway (2017) part 1.png Category:Muppets Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Disney films Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:2017 Category:Musical Films Category:Muppet Movies